


如何做一名优秀的治疗师（中）

by seventeenglobefish



Series: 刺身拼盘 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeenglobefish/pseuds/seventeenglobefish
Series: 刺身拼盘 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607389
Kudos: 19





	如何做一名优秀的治疗师（中）

固定队中的白魔法师不怎么喜欢治疗。

队伍中的坦克职业和学者受到了极大的伤害，骑士和暗黑骑士得时时刻刻拿捏着自己手中的减伤和怪物的动作，能少吃点伤害就少吃点，而学者则是感受到了好多次心跳蹦极的感觉。

两位坦克突然骤降的血量和以一人难以抬起的群血都让学者这个暴躁老姐越来越暴躁了。更何况她家里还有个不省心的召唤弟弟会在集合准备的时间中折磨她。

可白魔始终无动于衷。

她就像个可怜又乖巧的自动人偶，完美的除了输出数码都不会，不止平时相处的时候话语极少，就算在她面前调戏身为搭档的学者，她也只是平静的点头离开，好像只有神棍兮兮的诗人才可以准确理解她想表达的意思。

在诗人的努力交流之下，白魔法师同意了复习基础治疗的课程。

白魔法师被赤魔法师带到了部队别墅中位于走廊末尾的公寓中，部队中负责这个房间的人会轮流对她进行指导，赤魔法师只负责了助手的角色。

尽管公寓内灯光昏暗，赤魔法师也看出了白魔法师眼眸中满满的困惑，赤魔法师耸了耸肩，轻车熟路的把白魔法师身上的所有布料都给脱了下来，奥拉族的女性一开始还有点抗拒，在他人面前裸露躯体似乎还是第一次，她推推阻阻着赤魔法师上下滑动的手，直到她眼睛被漆黑的绷带遮住才慢慢的老实下来。

赤魔法师打量着白魔的身材，小小的吹了个调戏的口哨。奥拉族少女身上的肉似乎都长到了她的屁股和胸部上面，平时被装备包裹的结结实实的乳房在他解开胸罩纽扣时整个都扑了出来，沉甸甸的两坨软肉垂在她胸前，赤魔法师稍微用手掌掂了掂那团奶子，白魔法师还小小的叫了一声。

白魔法师的胸部似乎比赤魔法师想象中还要大一些，他忍不住的从后面握住她的双乳，模仿着给耗牛挤奶的手法搓揉了几下，白魔法师有点不适的扭动身子，然而在赤魔法师对她说课程已经开始了后就老实了下来。

赤魔揉捏了好几个回合都没有感受到治愈乳汁从胸部里流出来的手感，这个版本他虽然就是个打杂的后备人员也听过这位白魔法师的传闻，他赞叹着白魔白白浪费了这么好的胸部，同时拿来了几段麻绳将她的双腿强行给大大分开并拢捆了起来，其中的几根再穿过她的乳房和小腹，漂亮的打出了个花结。

两团乳肉被勒紧凸出，本来软绵绵凹陷的乳头也在麻绳的摩擦下慢慢的硬起发抖，为了不让白魔法师提前受到过多的刺激，那两根穿过她双腿之间的麻绳并没有直接攻击向那粉色的肉粉，特意避开了那处，陷入了她白白的臀缝中间，最后在将绳结连接上室内特殊的器材，白魔法师就这么被束缚着全身吊了起来。

眼前一片漆黑的白魔忍不住的用自己尾巴将下体给遮掩住，却被赤魔法师不加怜悯的给扯开拴在了挂在天花板上的锁链上。赤魔法师难得的觉得这个累活是个不错的差事，他拿着一柄手电筒给白魔法师的嫩穴打着光，好像从来都没有被碰过的肉唇乖乖的合拢着，藏在后面的菊穴也同样精致小巧，虽然有一些稀疏的体毛但这并不影响整体的美观。

赤魔法师从工具箱中拿出了一把小小的剃刀和一管润滑剂，他并不打算温柔着来，拇指和手指一挤就将一整管冰凉的液剂挤到了白魔法师的嫩肉上，不顾惊慌乱晃身体的白魔法师，持着剃刀就开始了除毛作业。

如果不小心割伤皮肤的话，也可以轻松治好。赤魔法师这么想着，陷入柔嫩臀肉的五指固定着白魔的动作，右手灵巧的把她的体毛全部削下，甚至还不忘用剃刀的塑料柄戳戳那个粉色的小嫩豆占个便宜。

说实话，他的工作到这里也就差不多了，剩下的只要把魔导振蛋安置好他就可以歇息了，教育并不是他喜欢的事情，只不过他还可以再看上一看。

赤魔法师将手指陷入了白魔法师被润滑液弄得湿漉漉的肉缝，非常简单的就将肉瓣分开，观察到那个一会就要吃下不少东西的小洞。

“唔——?不是处女啊，这么说被那个家伙抢先了……不过这也方便不少。”

赤魔法师闪了闪手电筒，伸出舌头舔了一圈少女瑟瑟缩缩的嫩肉，猫魅族舌上特有的小毛刺没有被收起来，刺激出白魔法师的一声媚叫，那两块肉唇无辜的张开着，短时间被不会被抚摸回原位。

赤魔法师吮了口从花心中流出来的淫液，将那枚准备好的振蛋贴到了她小豆子上面，估摸着白魔法师小嘴的大小，为她戴上了扩口器就离开了房间。

负责第一节课程的骑士被部队长喊去了帮忙新人，估计回来还有好一段时间，在这之间白魔法师会高潮多少次呢，赤魔法师猜不出来也不在意，因为他受到了一个比调教稚嫩的白魔法师更好的邀请，他心情愉快的哼着小曲子，敲开了召唤师的房间门。


End file.
